1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoulder guard devices and more particularly pertains to a new shoulder guard device for preventing pain and discomfort caused by supporting a strap with a shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoulder guard devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,422 describes a contoured pad that may be worn over a shoulder for aiding in the distribution of weight of a strap being carried on a shoulder. Another type of shoulder guard device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,826 which comprises a pad assembly having a clip thereon for aiding in the retaining of strap being carried on a shoulder. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,768 and is adapted for being attached to a strap for the purpose of preventing the strap from slipping off of a shoulder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is removably attachable to a user's clothing so that the device will not easily slip off of their shoulder while it is being used for distributing the weight of a strap. This is particularly useful for straps which are being used for supporting a rifle or shotgun. In such cases, it is essential that a person not accidentally drop the firearm, which could cause a discharge of the firearm. Additionally, such a device would aid in the prevention of the loss of a firearm when a person stumbles or falls, or the causing of a fall due to a lost firearm. Such a loss may cause damage to the firearm or accidental discharge of the firearm.